


IN-HUMAN

by BABY_WONWOO6



Category: ASTRO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Air Powers, Alternate Universe - Magic, Developing Relationship, Earth Powers - Freeform, Evil Twins, Fire Powers, Gen, Good versus Evil, Healing Powers, Ice Powers, Illusion powers, Lightning Powers, M/M, Magical Boys, Multi, Mystery Twins, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Realm Hopping, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Separated by Birth, Shadow powers, Speed Powers, Strength Powers, Supernatural Elements, Surprised Twins, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Water Powers, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Zodiac Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABY_WONWOO6/pseuds/BABY_WONWOO6
Summary: Fourteen boys, inherited with an extra cell in their blood. This is called an Inhuman cell. These cells are very different from others, as it can also kill you, if you have a weak body.It's their job, to save the world, from  an evil entity, or just simply evil.Do you think they'll succeed or fail?COMING SOON ON OCTOBER 4.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 26
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my second time making a supernatural SVT book, my first was kinda weird, because i didn't have the plot and everything done, but this time I do.
> 
> I'm sorry if my book, looks like another book you've read before, and I got this all from my head, and some I got it from a two shows called one is Marvels Runaway, and the second one is Charmed.

**CHOI SEUNGCHEOL ⇢ AIR**

**\- Able to control the air and create wind, also has the ability to fly.**

**\- Assistant High school graduate, and best friends with Jeonghan and Joshua**

**\- If you need anything go to him for help.**

****

**YOON JEONGHAN ⇢ ILLUSION, HEALING**

**\- Able to create an image of something that is or isn’t real, and can heal**

**\- Assistant High school graduate, and best friends with Joshua and Seungcheol**

**\- If it’s about cheating in a game, go to him.**

****

**JOSHUA HONG ⇢ ZODIAC**

**\- Can summon all twelve zodiac sign plus ophiuchus**

**\- Assistant High school graduate, and best friends with Jeonghan, and Seungcheol**

**\- If you need help learning English go to him for help.**

****

**WEN JUNHUI ⇢ ICE**

**\- Able to create and manipulate the element of ice.**

**\- High school student, and best friends with Wonwoo, and Rocky**

**\- He’s a very oblivious person.**

****

**KWON SOONYOUNG ⇢ FIRE**

**\- Able to manipulate and control any type of fire**

**\- High school Student, and best friends with Seokmin**

**\- He’s crazy and insane.**

****

**JEON WONWOO ⇢WITCHCRAFT**

**\- Able to use magical skills, can cast spells, and is technically a witch**

**\- High School Student, and best friends with Junhui, and Rocky**

**\- He’s smarter than your whole family, and has four talking weird creatures.**

****

**LEE JIHOON ⇢WATER**

**\- Able to create and manipulate every type of liquid**

**\- High school student, best friends with Hansol**

**\- He might be small, but can beat anyone up.**

****

**LEE SEOKMIN ⇢TELEPORTATION**

**\- Able to teleport anywhere and everywhere**

**\- High school Student, and best friends with Soonyoung**

**\- He’s the literal definition of the sun.**

**KIM MINGYU ⇢LIGHTNING**

**\- Able to use electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense.**

**\- High School Student, and best friend with Chan**

**\- The most clumsiest person you could ever meet.**

****

**XU MINGHAO ⇢STRENGTH**

**\- able to perform a form of magic that centers around physical strength.**

**\- High School Student, best friend with Seungkwan**

**\- The most fashionable person in the whole school.**

****

**BOO SEUNGKWAN ⇢ EARTH**

**\- Able to manipulate earth and rock.**

**\- High School Student, best friends with Minghao**

**\- The sassiest person you could ever meet.**

****

**HANSOL VERNON CHWE ⇢SPEED**

**\- Able to boost their speed.**

**\- High School Student, and best friends with Jihoon**

**\- The craziest person anyone has ever met.**

****

**PARK MINHYUK ⇢ TELEKINESIS**

**\- Able to move things without touching them**

**\- High School Student, and best friends with Wonwoo and Junhui**

**\- The nicest person, when you get to know him.**

****

**LEE CHAN ⇢ SHADOW**

**\- Able to manipulate shadows and darkness**

**\- High School Student, and best friends with Mingyu**

**\- The cutest person in the whole world.**

**CARAT ⇢ SUPERSONIC**

**\- She stays with Wonwoo**

**\- Can fly and use supersonic**

**\- Stay at home, but sneaks to school**

**BONGBONG ⇢ RAINBOW**

**\- She stays with Wonwoo**

**\- Can use Rainbow magic, and can fly**

**\- Stays at home, but sneaks to school**

**MIU ⇢ CONFETTI**

**\- She stays with Wonwoo**

**\- Can use ribbon or surprise magic**

**\- Stays at home, but sneaks into school**

**BLUE** **⇢ ICE**

**\- He stays with Jun**

**\- Can use Ice magic, and is connected with Jun**

**\- Stays at home, but sneaks into school**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excited for what?”
> 
> There he goes again, Chan really wanted to slap himself this time, why did he have to sound so sarcastic, when there are three people standing there, probably going to kill him and Mingyu.
> 
> “You don’t get it do you. You're finally here, I found you, and you know what's next”
> 
> Chan and Mingyu look at each other, and then back at Seungcheol shrugging,”To find the rest of us”, Mingyu blinked once, then twice,”Wait, can I leave, you know since your business was with Chan, and not me” Mingyu gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not publishing this chapter yesterday, I kinda fell asleep and forgot to.
> 
> But anyways heres the first chapter, second chapter is on review.
> 
> also because I didn't publish for Jeonghan's birthday, I will be publishing another chapter on my SVT Crackbook, and the Instagram one too.
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------

“You’re hoping to much for them, Seungcheol-ah” 

Seungcheol sighs,“I told you, I felt something. There is something definitely off about this year, I think it’s from the new freshmans”

“Look I’m really trying to believe you, I really do. . . .But” Jeonghan sighs,”We did our best, when we were students there. Do you really think this person could solve all of it”

“No” Seungcheol answers.”But I believe someone can”, Joshua groans shaking his head,”You and your overwhelming confidence, and optimism, that what I dislike about you”, Seungcheol smiles,”Jeez Joshua-ah you don’t have to be so cold to me”

Joshua only glared at him, a lion appeared, jumping onto Seungcheol, Jeonghan only face palmed, as the lion growled,”YAH” 

“Please, be rational , Seungcheol. You know this is the thing you're obsessed about. It won’t affect you that much. I know you care about the people that are just like us, but we st-”

“It’s our responsibility to make sure they are safe”

“Maybe they don’t want us to find them”,”There not like us Seungcheol, even if it's our responsibility, not all of them are like us” 

  
“I don’t care, what if Estur finds them, it’ll be our fault, and the guardians will blame us for not finding them, protecting them, and not to mention, if Estur does find them, their dead” Seungcheol was angry, even if he didn’t want to admit to what Joshua was saying.

“Okay, fine we’ll go with your plan, but if this doesn’t work out I’m going back to LA, to finish my college application,” Jeonghan frowned,”What do you mean going back to LA, you've never told me about this Jisoo”

“Listen Jeonghan, my parents want me to go to a law school, I want to make them proud. I love being with you and cheol, but I miss my parents, I want to make them proud”

Seungcheol felt uncertain, he didn’t want Joshua to leave. But he still felt and he knew that one of the new freshmen would help them, and he can feel like it, even if Joshua and Jeonghan didn’t believe him anymore.

And there is no way in hell Seungcheol is going to let this past, not in a million year. 

♡︎♥︎❥ఌꨄ

“Welcome Freshmans, I hope, we won’t be learning anything today, we’ll be proceeding to the fifth floor hall, there we will listening to the assembly, and a few students who are going to tell their experience here at Pledis” 

The class had started and Chan was already feeling bored, he was probably the odd one out, since he came from a different school, unlike the other freshmans who came from Pledis Middle school.

“Anyways since it’s almost time for the assembly, why don’t we head there early so we can get the good seats” Ms Kim might act like a savage, but she's actually pretty cool, and all her first period students think she's awesome.

“Let’s go kids, time is ticking” Ms. Kim pushed her students out of the classroom. Chan was at the back alone, as the other students were with their friends, Chan didn’t like social interaction, or people touching him in general.

But of course god wasn't on his side, as other students started piling out of their classroom, people were being shoved, some were yelling and shouting. Chan struggled to get out of the crowd. Chan felt someone hold onto his shoulder.

It was actually the boy that sat all the way at the front, his red hair was bright but Chan didn’t mind,”Are you okay” The bright red haired boy gave him a smile.

“You don’t even know me yet, your talking to me” Chan didn’t mean to be rude, but it just came out like that,”Come on, we need the good seats” The boy dragged Chan, who only groans, he was actually gonna skip, but not now that another boy was pulling him.

♡︎♥︎❥ఌꨄ

“I’m so Happy to see all of my sophomores and others again!” The principal was smiling from ear to ear,”There are some new faces, and some old faces”. The students didn’t know if that was a good thing or not, but of course nobody said anything.

“I hope everyone enjoyed their wonderful summer. I am so delighted that you are part of our learning family. We welcome your positive energy, and your dedication to school and your studies. I look forward to working with you kids, and other staff.”

“Now about the staff. This includes a few additions to our staff. We are proud to welcome Park Chanyeol as your new gym teacher. Mr. Park brings a solid skill set and a great mind set.”

“Now, There are three students waiting to introduce themselves to the freshman, I know some of you might recognize them”

Once the three names were called out, all the students responded with claps, and yells, of happiness, some students stood up, and others cried. Chan couldn't help but be curious of what exactly is going on,”Who are they?”

“Only thee coolest, of the coolest” A girl said as she had literal heart eyes, Chan rolled his eyes,” There the coolest trio in this school” The red head boy said, “I’m sorry who are you again”, The red head boy gasped holding on to his chest,”I’m hurt, kidding I’m Kim Mingyu, just call me Mingyu”,”right”

“Anyways, the one in the middle is Choi Seungcheol, he was the school student council leader, the one on the right is Yoon Jeonghan, the president of the Drama club, and to your left is Joshua Hong, the captain of the basketball team. The school is so dull without them”

“When did they graduate?”

“Just last year. Crazy right”

“And they are already school assistants”

“ Apparently the school misses them so much, I guess they let them have a small job here” Mingyu replies as he shrugs his shoulders,”But that's besides the point we get to have so much fun”

Chan glances back at the three graduates. The one names Jeonghan had bowed, it was as if he was a natural at it, The second one was Joshua, he seemed confident, and then Seungcheol stood with a big smile, Chan thought it was fake, but who cares about what he thinks,

Chan knew he wasn't going to remember their name, so he made a small nickname for them, Jeonghan is long hair guy, Joshua is christian boy, and Seungcheol is somewhat cute camel. 

Somewhat cute Camel, looked at him, Chan felt awkward, he only gave a thin smile, but Seungcheol just stared at him, Chan felt weird so he looked away, he didn’t want to seem rude, but whenever he says something it always comes out like that.

The assembly ended, much to Chan's delight, Mingyu followed right behind him,”Why are you following me?” Chan stopped, making MIngyu bumped into his back.

  
“Because we are friends duh” Mingyu linked their arms together pulling him back to class, where the teacher was gonna explain how the schedule works.

♡︎♥︎❥ఌꨄ

“I told you” Seungcheol was jumping around and dancing weirdly, while Joshua face palmed, and Jeonghan was just smiling,”Let’s go find him now’ Seungcheol pulls Joshua with him, stomping their way to Jeonghan who gave them a look, that said touch me and you’ll die.

“Wow thats alot of students” Seungcheol couldnt even see perfectly, students were piling in the classrooms, and piling out of the classroom,”well duh, it’s lunch break dumbass”

Jeonghan shook his head, why did he choose idiots as friends, even if people see that all three of them are very close with each other, they fight alot, well when I mean they, I mean Seungcheol and Joshua are at each other's throat everyday.

“Seungcheol!” Jeonghan shouted,”The kid on the right, is that him?”

Seungcheol turns around to see the black haired boy, with another boy, but this boy had bright red hair, kinda makes you wanna look away, but Seungcheol did think red hair suited the boy.

Seungcheol ran over to him, and grabbed him by the shoulder,”YOU. I’VE FINALLY FOUND YOU”, The black haired boy frowned and gave him the other boy a look,”Seungcheol! What are you doing” Joshua pulled Seungcheol away from the other boy.

♡︎♥︎❥ఌꨄ

Chan didn't expect to be pushed on the first day of school, usually when he would go to a random school, he would get bullied the second or the third week.

But here he is now, being pressed on the wall, while Mingyu was confused, on to why the allumines were doing this to Chan. if it was someone he didn’t know he would probably care less but Chan is his friend so he stuck by his side.

“Um . . . . Are you gonna let me go”

“Finally I’ve found you, after so long”, Joshua rolled his eyes,”It’s only been a year stupid” before a fight broke out between Joshua and Seungcheol, Jeonghan got in between both boys, glaring at them,”Sorry about those too, Seungcheols just excited”   
  


“Excited for what?”

There he goes again, Chan really wanted to slap himself this time, why did he have to sound so sarcastic, when there are three people standing there, probably going to kill him and Mingyu.

“You don’t get it do you. You're finally here, I found you, and you know what's next”

Chan and Mingyu look at each other, and then back at Seungcheol shrugging,”To find the rest of us”, Mingyu blinked once, then twice,”Wait, can I leave, you know since your business was with Chan, and not me” Mingyu gulped.

“Nope, your coming along “ Jeonghan said trying to lighten up the mood,”right” Mingyu shifted in place,”Anyways now that I've found you, lets go look for the others” Seungcheol grabbed Chan’s left hand, while he grabbed Mingyu’s right hand.

“Wait, there are others?” Mingyu mumbled.

“Of course, the rest of SVT”

♡︎♥︎❥ఌꨄ

“What is a SVT?”

The trio definitely owe Chan and Mingyu an explanation after what happened. And because of that, they decided to chat a bit in the old council room, they were also lucky lunch was two hours since everyone had only four classes.

“We are SVT” Joshua says shortly 

“So you three are a team?”

“Well more like an inhuman group, but there's eleven more out there, and your one of them” Jeonghan pointed at Chan, then glanced at Mingyu,” and you too”

“Wait inhuman how?”

“Most of us have different types of magic. I have air, Jeonghan has Illusion, and the ugly looking one has Zodiac powers” Mingyu raised his hands,”Yes”,”What is Zodiac powers”

Jeonghan looked at Joshua,”Show them” Joshua shook his head,”Oh no, I’m not doing that” Seungcheol whined, as he hugged Joshua,”Please” Joshua made a face but nodded anyways.

Before Chan and Mingyu could even say something, a man, who had a lion appeared, but not only that two fishes also appeared, and another man with a scorpion tail?.

“WOW, THAT WAS AWESOME”

“Okay calm down you two, you need to be quite”   
  


“Why no ones here” Chan shrugged.

“Actually that's not true, the reading club is right ne-” Seungcheol couldn't even finish his sentence when the door burst opened, two boys were standing there, one was glaring at them and the other one was just blinking weirdly.

“Can you keep it down, you just woke up the animals, after it took me a while to get them to sleep” The black haired boy said.

“Oh my god, were so sorry” Jeonghan was the only one who apologized,”Come on sho, we have to put them to sleep again” The green haired boy emphasised again.

“You heard the boy keep it down please” Joshua glared, while Chan and Mingyu just gave a cheeky smile,”Alright but I’m kinda confused, what does this all have to do with me?”

Joshua scoffs,”Don’t you get the whole we finally found him. Great you have no idea this is just perfect. Oh god, kid, you're one of us damn” Chan made a o face, along with Mingyu who nodded at everything the trio said.

“We haven’t been able to find any during our time in this school, but now that you two are here. . . .Things are getting much clearer now”

“So what do you want us to do”

“Help us find the rest of SVT”   
  
In the end Chan and Mingyu agreed to help them, they even forgot to ask what their power was, but that really didn’t matter,right now was to find the other nine. 

“See you tomorrow Chan” Mingyu waved bye to Chan. Chan of course waved back with a smile with the only thought in his mind the whole way home.

_ ”I’m so screwed”.  _

♡︎♥︎❥ఌꨄ

“So sweetie how was the first day” Chan shrugged, he remembered Seungcheol telling him no one can find out about this, even his family,”It went okay”

“Okay well hurry and change so you can eat dinner” 

Chan shook his head,”No thanks I’m not hungry, I’m gonna do my homework”, “oh okay’ Mrs. Lee gave him a small smile, goodnight then”, Chan nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHAT ARE THEY”
> 
> Wonwoo had forgotten he was with the other boys,”Um their fake!” Jun yelled trying to hide them behind his back, but they weren't cooperating.
> 
> “How should I know”
> 
> “You're the one taking care of them” Seungcheol said pointing to the rainbow one, who had flown over to him, only for it to kiss Seungcheols cheeks, and then fly back to where the purple one was.
> 
> “Your right, I’m taking care of them. But I found them last month in the forest, I just decided to take care of them since they seemed lonely”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a special thank you to OsamuSa for reading my book, and also I have a special surprise for them to, I say them because I don't know if their a girl or boy.

The next day couldn't come any faster, and Chan was dreading this, not only because he has to find nine other people he doesn't know, and because he missed the bus, and so he has to walk to school.

“HEY CHAN” 

Mingyu waved Chan over to him,”So I was thinking yesterday, since you're a freshman you can’t join a sports club, why not join the Drama club with me, there's also the Dance club, the art club. Lets just check it out later” Chan just nodded.

“So, crazy day yesterday” Chan didn’t know how to start a conversation, he was even surprised Mingyu is still talking to him, after the way he treated him yesterday.”Totally, but I can’t wait” Mingyu bumped, into a boy, who glared at him.

“Watch where you're going Tree!” 

“Sorry” Mingyu apologized but the other boy had already left, Chan only laughed,”he called you a tree”,”Very funny” Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“There you two are” Seungcheol caught up with both boys, students were whispering and glancing at them, Chan made a face, he didn’t like attention that's why he dyed his hair back to black, so people wouldn’t talk to him, or say anything.. 

“Let's meet at the rooftop for lunch, okay bye” Mingyu and Chan couldn't even say anything, Seungcheol had just vanished, and I don't mean him using his power, he literally ran off, super fast.

∞★シ➶︎

“Why did I choose Pre-Calculus?” Mingyu whined, as Chan patted his back, they were in the second period, and Mingyu regretted choosing Pre-Calculus.

“If f(x) = 2x - 3 and G(x) = 2 then F(g(x)) = what?” 

A black haired boy raised their hand,”Mr. Jeon”,”The answer is 1”, the teacher clapped,”That's correct”  Everyone oohed and ahhed, as they clapped. 

“He’s super smart” Mingyu mumbled, while Chan nodded in disbelief, Chan can agree that he is pretty smart himself, but that boy didn’t even write the problem down, and he already got the question right,”That’s pretty cool”

“Mr. Lee, you seem to want to answer the next question” Chan groans and as he nodded at the teacher,”Okay then. 1( 1, 2) M = 3” Chan found that easy.

“Y - 2 = 3 (X - 1)”

The teacher smiled,”Correct” the other students oohed and ahhed again while clapping, Chan smirked at the black haired boy, only to see the black hair boy, looking at him in disgust,”Who is he?”

“That's **Jeon Wonwoo** , he’s the smartest guy in the whole school, not once did he ever fail class. He is the president of the Math club, and the vice president of the cooking club, I heard that he beat up a senior for making fun of his friends dead mom”

Chan made an O face as he nodded,”oh he was the guy we saw yesterday with the green boy” Mingyu nodded,”Yeah, anyways we should listen or else we'll get in trouble” Chan nodded. 

Through the whole second period Chan couldn't get Wonwoo out of his mind, there was something about him that Chan couldn't explain, and he knew he had to talk to Seungcheol about it.

∞★シ➶︎

“HEY WONWOO” Mingyu dragged chan over to Wonwoo, who was at his locker,”Listen that math problem was so hard, how did you solve it”Wonwoo made a disgusted face,”I used my brain” Mingyu pouted,”don’t be rude”.

“What do you want?” Wonwoo raised his eyebrows.

”I’ll tell you later, but right now follow us” Chan pulled Wonwoo to the rooftop, with Mingyu following behind with a smug look,”where are we going” not that Wonwoo cared, he was prepared to die.

“Hmmm, they should be here. Mingyu go look around” Mingyu nodded, and ran around the rooftop, looking for the trio,”What is he doing?” Chan glanced over at Mingyu, at this point Chan gave up with Mingyu.

“Were here, sorry we’re late, a teacher held us up” Jeonghan came in with Seungcheol, and Joshua behind him arguing about some random thing, Chan wasn't able to catch. 

“And who is this” Joshua frowned,”oh yes, this is Jeon Wonwoo” Wonwoo waved awkwardly, Wonwoo is only confident when he’s alone, or with one more person, but he gets shy easily when it comes to being in a huge crowd, unless it's the classroom. 

Seungcheol stared at Wonwoo, and Wonwoo stared back at him, this time it turned into a staring competition between the two, Seungcheol knew he was gonna win, because of his air magic, but what he didn’t know was that Wonwoo was clearly winning.

“Okay stop that, you're so weird” Joshua slightly pushed Seungcheol’s shoulder, which made the other boy blink, Wonwoo smiled, knowing that he won, Seungcheol just pouted. The silence got interrupted by a phone ringing.

”Hello” Wonwoo answered his phone. 

“Um Wonu, I know you're in lunch right now, but can you maybe head to the club room, I’m having trouble” Wonwoo sighs, but he answered with a quick “okay”.

“Sorry, I have to go”, Mingyu looked at Chan, with a face that said ‘no he can’t leave’, Chan only made a face,”Wait we’ll come along, right” Chan looked over at Seungcheol, and the other two, who nodded,”Of course, we’ll come, but you have to tell us if you feel weird”

Wonwoo made a thin line with his lips, as he mumbled something but the other boys didn’t hear him, ”alright, but I feel fine” rolling his eyes, and a sigh coming out of his mouth, he nodded,”let’s go”

∞★シ➶︎

All five boys were following Wonwoo, but was surprised when someone pulled them into a classroom, and out of instinct, Wonwoo put the person in a headlock, only to realize it was  **Wen Junhui** .

“Oh, it’s just you” Wonwoo let go of him,”A sorry would be nice” Jun whined rubbing the back of his neck,”Why am I sorry, you pulled me in here” 

“Wonu’s here”

The other five boys had a shocked expression, a weird looking purple creature flying in the air, had come out of nowhere, and not only that another one, but it was rainbow, another had spots, and the last one was dark blue.

“WHAT ARE THEY”

Wonwoo had forgotten he was with the other boys,”Um their fake!” Jun yelled trying to hide them behind his back, but they weren't cooperating.

“How should I know”

“You're the one taking care of them” Seungcheol said pointing to the rainbow one, who had flown over to him, only for it to kiss Seungcheols cheeks, and then fly back to where the purple one was.

“Your right, I’m taking care of them. But I found them last month in the forest, I just decided to take care of them since they seemed lonely”

“Yeah it was thanks to Mr. Wonwoo, we're still alive” The dark blue one said,”what's your name” Mingyu knelt down, petting the one with spots.

“I’m Miu, and the blue one is Blue”

“And I’m Carat, and the rainbow one is BongBong” 

“Cool names” Chan said, again he really needed to stop sounding so sarcastic.

“Jun whats wrong, you called me”. Wonwoo had finally grabbed Miu, and Blue in his arms placing them on the desk,”Oh yeah, so there was this crazy guy, in all black with this weird looking stick, but the crazy part is that he was looking for you”

When Seungcheol heard, weird looking stick he knew it was the staff of ember,”Was it red, with gold” Jun looked at Seungcheol weirdly but nodded anyways,”yeah how'd you know” 

“Estur” Joshua said looking over at Jeonghan,”and he was looking for you” Seungcheol said, glancing at Wonwoo, who only pursed his lips while he shrugged.

”What about me?”

“Give us two minutes”

  
  
Joshua brought the others in a circle,”So do you think he has magic”,Jeonghan was surprised Joshua even mentioned magic,”I think so, don’t you see the aura around him”

“Thats it” Seungcheol said, the other boys looked at him,”I mean the aura, he's one of them. SVT” Seungcheol mumbled the last part, for the boys to hear.

Mingyu and Chan ohed, before nodding,”Are you done?” Jun questioned, he was getting impatient, and he also had to leave for a club meeting.

“Oh right, yeah, um we have to talk to Wonwoo in private please” 

“Actually you can, I have a club meeting in three minutes so I should go” Jun gave Wonwoo a smile, putting Blue in his backpack, before leaving.

“So what did you want to talk about” Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan for help, but Jeonghan looked at Joshua with a smile, but Joshua shook his head, and looked over at Mingyu, who looked at Chan, but of course Chan wasn't paying attention. 

“What these idiots want to tell you is that you have magic”

Silence was heard, Wonwoo looked at them with a face that showed that he was disgusted, but also giving them a weird look,”Are you crazy, or mentally ill” Mingyu gasped holding his heart,”your the second one to hurt me, but no were not crazy”

“It’s true” Jeonghan said motioning for him to see his arm, Wonwoo lifted his sleeves up, where a solid tattoo sat,”Shit, my mom is going to kill me, but who cares” Wonwoo shrugged laughing as he looked at the tattoo with a weird look,”It’s not permanitet is it?”

“That signifies your magic” 

“And what is that supposed to mean”

“What type of magic you have, I have air, Jeonghan has Illusion and healing, Joshua has Zodiac powers, Mingyu has lighting, and Chan has shadows” Seungcheol motioned for all of them to show their tattoos.

**Seungcheol**

**Jeonghan**

****

**Joshua**

****

**Mingyu**

****

**Chan**

****

“COOL” Mingyu and Chan cheered

“And what does mine resemble”

Seungcheol smiled, and opened his mouth but nothing came out,”Uh. . . . .I have no idea” Joshua face plamed,”You knew our powers before, how do you not know his magic” 

Jeonghan thought about it,”Do you feel weird, or did you receive something”

“As a matter of fact, I did get more than one thing and I got grounded for it” opening his bag, Wonwoo pulled out a stick,”It broke my window, and my mom thought I broke it” Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“And this broke my moms, favorite vase” Wonwoo pulled out a crystal blue crown,”also this weird looking globe thingy, and a key addressed to someone, it did leave a note but I have no idea who’s it for” 

“The crown of Cobra, and the Key of gates” Jeonghan said, looking over at Seungcheol and Joshua who nodded at him.

“Oh so this is yours” Wonwoo grabbed the Crown, and Key and shoved it into Seungcheol’s hands,”Great Because I don’t want it”,”Besides a lady, came up to me two days ago saying, please give this to C.SH, or S.coups for short” 

“Don’t know who that is so, good luck on finding that person” Wonwoo gave them a thumbs up.

“Your a witch” Mingyu said shocked 

“Thanks” Wonwoo felt unsure on what Mingyu was implying, but he accepted the compliment.

“No I’m saying you're a witch your magic you use witchcraft don’t you, I can tell by the Wand and that weird book sticking out your bag”

Wonwoo pulled the book out in surprise, not even he would see the book there, well because he’s technically blind but that’s not what’s important right now.

“Okay listen, I know you all believe in magic or shit, but I don’t want join your gang or something, I’m sorry, but I’m built differently so, I prefer not to join you, besides my life was perfectly fine, without you telling me all of this”

“I fucking told you” Joshua pointed at Seungcheol with the biggest glare.

“I told you they didn’t want to be found, there not like us” Shaking his head, Joshua gave him a smug look, but Jeonghan smacked the back of his head,”Ow” 

“Anyways I have to go,” Wonwoo put all his stuff in his bag, along with Miu, Carat, and BongBong, Wonwoo turned to them and gave them a small smile,”Good luck” And he was out the door.

∞★シ➶︎

“Well that went well” Mingyu sighs, they were back at the rooftop, after talking with Wonwoo.”Totally, but let's not give up, we have to keep trying”

  
“Jeonghans right, let’s not give up on him, but for now let’s look for someone else, while we have the chance now” Joshua says, even though he didn’t like being in other’s privacy, he wanted to protect them just as much as Seungcheol wanted.

“Okay then Seungcheol, who’s next” Jeonghan asked.

Seungcheol closed his eyes, though summer had ended, it was still hot, but that wasn’t the case, air was surrounding Seungcheol, as he glowed a light blue aura, Mingyu and Chan were mesmerized that they couldn't look away.

Seungcheol mumbled something, and the air disappeared, Jeonghan and Joshua walked over to Seungcheol helping him up from the floor,”So”

“Lee” Seungcheol said, rubbing his head.

“Lee who?” Mingyu and Chan asked at the same time.

“Lee Seokmin”

“Oh Seokmin. I have two classes with him” Mingyu smiled,”gym and Art, that's actually funny because Seokmin hates gym, but he’s so good at it, oh and the weirdest part is that, he comes out of nowhere” Mingyu laughed,”It’s pretty funny, it happened this morning”

“He comes out of nowhere” Joshua questioned as he raises his eyebrows 

“Yeah like he can teleport, that shit is so co-” Mingyu couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt a tap on his shoulder from the back, Mingyu yelped in shocked to see  **Lee Seokmin** standing there laughing at him,”I didn’t mean to scare you”

“That wasn't funny” Mingyu pouted 

“Sorry, I just had this feeling someone was talking about me, so I dashed here as fast as possible, you know I could probably be the Flash or something,” Seokmin smiled at them.

Jeonghan elbowed Seungcheol, _ ”Tell him, you coward” _ Joshua said using his extra skill, which is telepathy.

_ “What if he doesn't believe me like Wonwoo _ ” Seungcheol said as he made a sad face at Jeonghan so he can take his side instead of Joshuas

“Seokmin right?. Anyways we have to talk to you about something very important, and we would like it if you could stay for about twenty minutes” Seokmin nodded as he sat down next to Mingyu, as they high fived each other. 

“This is going to be a long story”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I guess you're right, fine then count me in with all of this” 
> 
> “Really!”
> 
> Both boys were startled seeing Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua and Seokmin standing there happily.
> 
> “Yeah, but I’m not really a fighter, so I’ll just support you instead” Wonwoo shrugged
> 
> “What do you mean?” Chan questioned, “since apparently I’m a witch, they were able to strengthen your magic power or your skill, so since I’m not much of a fighter I’ll support you” Wonwoo replied.

“I see”

“What does he mean by I see” Jeonghan whispered to Joshua, who only shrugged, “Actually you see, I already knew, about me being like this” Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua were shocked.

“Wait what, how though”

“Ever since my first year, I kinda saw you use your magic, but I thought it was fake, so I didn’t say anything about it. Sorry if this is all crazy to you guys, but it’s cool having others able to use magic as well” Seokmin pulled his sleeves up and showed his tattoo.

“Why a mirror”

“Well a mirror Can also be like teleporting, I Can teleport through anything and everything, even a mirror, or a lake, I tried last summer, I almost drowned, but it was all good”

“Well that’s good that you know now, but we kinda have to ask you something” Jeonghan said as he looked at Seungcheol, “right uh, since your part of SVT we wanted to know if you wanted to join us”

Seokmin placed his hand on his chin, before nodding, “of course I’ll love to join your gang” Joshua's eyes widen, “it’s not a gang” Seokmin just shrugged, “what’s our first job then”

“We have to find the rest of SVT, and then stop this man from taking over the world and then probably become heroes and finally be normal again, if you want though” 

Mingyu and Chan’s eyes widen, “wait what!. So you're telling us we have to fight a man who’s trying to take over the world, and then we can be normal again.” Joshua nodded, “but I like being a superhero, we can save people and protect the city. Wouldn’t that be cooler”

Jeonghan glanced at Seungcheol,  _ “isn’t this what you wanted”  _ With a big smile Seungcheol cheered, Joshua sighs shaking his head, “your right we can be a superhero team and safe people, great idea guys” Mingyu and Seokmin cheered along with Seungcheol.

“Let’s go find the rest of us” 

♥︎❦༒♔☾❣︎

Chan was just glad the day was over, he can go home and sleep and sleep and sleep, and no he isn’t exaggerating, he really does want to sleep after all of the craziness that went down today, and he felt like some good food and sleep could calm him down just a little bit.

But since luck isn’t on his side, on his way home he bumped into Wonwoo who was trying to get a cat down from a tree, which only made the cat fall on Wonwoo’s face and scratch him, “are you okay” startled Wonwoo nodded.

“What were you doing?”

“Trying to help a cat, but I guess i wasn’t doing it right and now my face is like this” Chan laughed knowing it was bad, but he got surprised when Wonwoo himself started laughing too, “how come you don’t believe in all of this” 

“In all of what?” 

“You know the magic and shit, it would be great having a witch on our side you know, Seokmin joined us by teleporting all around the place, but you don’t seem to be into the whole magic shit”

Wonwoo shrugged, “I mean all of that sounds cool but I’m just. . . Okay I’m gonna be honest I’m scared and I don’t know why, I mean it’s cool but I’m afraid, what if one of us gets hurt or worse killed” Chan shook his head, “don’t worry, besides we’re all in this together”

“I guess you're right, fine then count me in with all of this” 

“Really!”

Both boys were startled seeing Mingyu, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua and Seokmin standing there happily.

“Yeah, but I’m not really a fighter, so I’ll just support you instead” Wonwoo shrugged

“What do you mean?” Chan questioned, “since apparently I’m a witch, they were able to strengthen your magic power or your skill, so since I’m not much of a fighter I’ll support you” Wonwoo replied.

“Welcome to the team Wonu” Jonghan said patting his head, “Wonu?” Seungcheol said looking at Jeonghan with a face, “just a nickname” with a shrug Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol and Joshua away, waving a bye.

“What about you two” Chan said, “since we have a two week break, I’m heading to Germany” Wonwoo eyes widen, “you live in Germany as well” Seokmin nodded.

“Yeah my parents moved away to Germany, but I was raised in France for about two years” Seokmin laughed, “same, I was raised in Germany for two years, and then moved to France for three years”

“That’s so cool” Mingyu said, looking in between both boys, “hey actually I just noticed you two look a lot like each other” Mingyu said placing his hand under his chin, “you guys really do though” Chan interjected

”do we?” Wonwoo asked

“Yes you do, you guys might even be twins lol” Mingyu smiled, “Did you just say lol out loud” both Wonwoo and Seokmin said, one with a weirded out face, and other on a disgusted face.

“Anyways I’m going home” Wonwoo waved bye, to them, “Wait for me, I also go that way” Seokmin yelled following after the said boy.

“I’m going home too, bye Chan” Mingyu waved bye, before crossing the street.

“Great, I’m all alone” Chan thought to himself, as he made his way home, he also remembered to stop by the store, to get milk, and his favorite dumplings, he had also texted his mom, to make jjajangmyeon.

♥︎❦༒♔☾❣︎

The next day was a short day, they had given the rest of the school day off because it was apparently a reward for being good the past two days.

“I can’t believe there giving us a day off” Seokmin sighs, “I wanted to have fun today anyways so it’s not that bad” His frown was replaced by a smile.

“The classes were so short as well” Wonwoo pouted, “Says you, I don’t have to worry about pre-calculus” Mingyu cheered, but in response got a smack, “Then why choose the class” Wonwoo glared.

“It seemed fun” Chaan rolled his eyes, “since when math was fun” Mingyu pouted, he was about to say something when the rooftop door busted open, the boy hadn’t seemed to notice them.

What shocked them the most was that, head put seeds in a flower pot, and with out using water the plant grew, The boy walked over to the rail, placing it where the sun was shining, “There now you can get all the sunlight you want”

“I FUCKING SAW THAT”

Chan faceplamed, the voice had belonged to none other than Choi Seungcheol, surprised the boy moved back, making his feet the flower pot making it fall, probably on a student “Uh, you didn’t see that”

“Your Boo Seungkwan, I would have never expected you to have powers” Mingyu squealed, pulling the confused and startled boy towards their small group of friends, it’s going to grow once they find the last six.

“So can you explain to us why you're using your magic in broad daylight?” Jisoo said, crossing his arms, “You see, the plant talked to me, and I guess it deserved another life” Seungkwan shrugged.

“Now tell me why your aren't weirded out by all of this”

{Time skip explanation lol}

“Oh wow I see, that's a lot to take in right now, but I will join your gang, also as you noticed, my magic is earth” Seungkwan remembered the tattoo, pulling his leg forward, he pushed his socks down, showing them his tattoo.

“Wow I like yours” Mingyu said, poking it, Seungkwan was going to say something but stoped himself, “What is that?” Seungkwan pointed at the little fairy that was climbing out of Wonwoo’s bag.

“Miu!” Wonwoo exclaimed picking up the fairy, “I’m guessing Bongbong and Carat are here too” with that being said, the two bats fly out, “That was tight” Carat said flying his way into Jeonghan’s arms.

“I guess he likes you” Wonwoo motioned to the purple bat, “Can I stay with you” Carat said looking up at Jeonghan with his doe eyes.

“Of course you can, your adorable” Jeonghan hugged the bat, “Does that mean I can stay with you” BongBong said making googly eyes at Chan, “Uh, no unfortunately, he’ll accept you though” Chan pointed at Mingyu.

“Yay” BongBong flew into Mingyu’s arms, who squealed at the Bats cuteness, “And I’m pretty sure Blue is with Jun” Wonwoo sighs.

“How come he stays with Jun” BongBong pouted, “I don’t know Blue said something about feeling a connection with Jun” Wonwoo shrugged.

“Wait don’t you think, that means Jun is probably one of us” Said Seungcheol, “I can sk him to meet us at the park close by,” Wonwoo suggested.

“Good, lets go then” Jisoo said as the others nodded. 


End file.
